


Five Times Logan Mumbled Stuff and the One Time Kurt Heard

by kurtwagnerok



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things + 1, Bromance, M/M, Oblivious Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesn't think before he speaks and Kurt has terrible hearing for someone with enhanced senses.</p><p>Or</p><p>Five times Logan mumbled stuff and the one time Kurt heard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Logan Mumbled Stuff and the One Time Kurt Heard

**Author's Note:**

> These are based on the specific comics/movies
> 
> 1: Giant Size X-Men #1  
> 2: X2  
> 3: Nothing specific  
> 4: Nothing specific  
> 5: X-Force #26  
> +1: Amazing X-Men #4

When Wolverine first met Kurt he wasn't paying much attention to the blue mutant, instead he was focused on the bigwig professor's proposition to show him what he could really do with his powers. He was focused on finally getting out of Canada and being more than a government plaything.

It isn't until they're fighting side by side after the freaking island they're on, Kraken or Krakoa or whatever, decides to wake up and walk around. It isn't until Wolverine sees Kurt swinging and flipping from branch to the ground, and assisting the others as if they actually became friends in the short time they've known each other. It isn't until Kurt is up close to Wolverine, so close to see that there's a hint of purple in his skin, that Kurt was very interesting.

"Aren't you pretty?" Wolverine said without thinking much and when Kurt snapped his head towards him, the man retracted his claws and he saw the blue mutant step back a bit.

"Did you say something mein freund?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Wolvering was glad that Kurt didn't hear him over the roars of the Krakoa. He just grunted in response and ran off to get back into the action.

*

Logan found himself lost after telling Scott that Jean choose Scott over him. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. There were still questions that he had no answers to, questions about his life that probably would've came between him and Jean if she wasn't now dead and if they had ever had a chance together.

Logan didn't want to go back to the school where Jean was most likely being mourned over, but he knew had had to say goodbye before he went to find the answers he needed.

What he didn't expect was to see the blue teleporting mutant at the front of the school, talking to Ororo. Kurt was his name. Kurt and Ororo were standing pretty close and they were having a hushed conversation, but Logan's enhanced hearing allowed him to here more as he neared them.

"You really should stay Kurt." Storm said.

"I do not know if this is the place for me." Kurt said, looking down at his tail that waved back and forth nervously.

"This is a place where you won't be judged," Storm said and looked at Kurt's tail as well, "where you'll be more than just an attraction, you could even teach."

Laughing, Kurt shook his head, "Liebling, I am no teacher. I have never been to school."

"German is your first language and you're pretty fluent in English. We could use another language teacher." Ororo smirked.

"What if the children...do not like me?" Kurt said, his tone becoming terrified.

Logan reached them just as Kurt said this and never being one to watch what he says, he says quietly as he walks to the front door, "You're cute I'm sure they'll like you."

Kurt's ear twitched and he looked at Logan in puzzlement. Had the clawed man call him cute? When Logan just kept going in the school, Kurt shrugged thinking he was hearing things. Ororo smiled in way that said she knew something.

 *

Logan and Kurt are what the kids would call besties. Kurt would always ask Logan to watch old- fashioned swashbuckling movies with him. Logan would always come to Kurt when his flashbacks got to be too much, and Kurt would tell him dramatized stories about his time in the circus.

Logan hasn't had a best friend before as far as he can remember—unless you count Scott who was more like a rival than a friend—so now that he did have one he tended to get a bit possessive and slightly more observant.

He noticed that while Kurt may have been his only best friend, Kurt had quite a few of his own, such as Peter. Logan noticed that Kurt and Peter hugged a lot, sometimes out of the blue (no pun intended) Peter would see Kurt and pick him up into a tight hug. Logan and Kurt never hugged like that. When Peter and Kurt talked, Kurt would sometimes wrap a hand around Peter's arm and not let go until they had finished their conversation—or even worse, Kurt would wrap his tail around Peter's arm.

Like now, Peter and Kurt were making pies for Rogue's birthday, despite her not knowing her real birthday, but what they did know was that she loved her some pie. Kurt had his tail around Peter's arm and the two were moving around the kitchen in perfect sync with each other, they were also laughing about something and Logan felt they were exaggerated a bit. He had a good view from his place in hallway, leaning against the stairs.

Growling, Logan stalked into the kitchen and two mutants greeted him, but Kurt still didn't take his tail off of Peter's big ass arm.

"Hmph cheating on me." Logan muttered, and that's when Kurt's tail finally did come off of Colossus' arm.

"Say something Logan?" Kurt asked.

"I said don't eat 'em without me." Logan said cleverly.

Chuckling, Kurt stepped up to Logan and clapped his shoulder, "Wouldn't think of it."

*

Logan was pissed at Kurt, and this was the first time Logan had been pissed at Kurt, whom Logan was convinced could do no wrong. However the blue elf proved today that anyone could piss Logan off, under the right circumstances.

In front of Logan wasn't someone he wanted to look at, it was Kurt, but it wasn't Kurt. The blue mutant was using some sort of camouflage device or something, and in front of him was an ordinary white man. It was Kurt, but it wasn't Kurt.

"What's this shit bub?" Logan asked after looking Kurt up and down with a pained grimace, it hurt to look at him.

"It is an image inducer, it makes me look...normal." Kurt said, looking down at himself.

"You're already normal." Logan said.

"Nein, I'm blue and furry and I have a tail...and," Kurt said, his breaths becoming ragged, "I just wanted to go to church for the first time without being called the devil."

Logan wanted to punch him in his fucking image induced face for giving such a innocent answer. He clenched and unclenched his fists, then took a deep breath.

"You're not the devil."

"That's not what they think." Kurt said with a shrug.

"They?" Logan said astonished, "fuck they!"

Kurt snapped back at Logan's outburst.

"They don't know shit about you. They don't know how pure you are, how far from the devil they are. All those people in that damn church are probably sinners anyway. You don't need to be normal 'cause..."

Logan looked down and was surprised to see his claws out, sighing he contracted them, "Cause you're perfect." He mumbled.

"Was?"

"I said cause they can eat shit." Logan said and then looked at the watch on Kurt's wrist, never before had he worn watches, so he snatched it off and he felt himself relax when he was staring into familiar yellow eyes and a blue face.

*

They were all meeting back up with Cyclops and the others, but something was off. Colossus was still very worried about Ilyana and Betsy was trying to console him, but Logan knew that someing more than that was wrong.

Scott and Emma turned towards them, with very grim looks. Emma's eyes were wet with unshed tears and Logan knew that someone had died, they all knew it. They have lost an X-Man today.

Psylocke asked solemnly, "Who?"

And when Scott turned away and Emma turned her eyes towards Logan. Wolverine felt something akin to emptiness.

"Elf..."

After that Logan had took his mask off and ran away, he couldn't bear to be there any longer while they didn't bat a damn eye at his best friend's death. He heard someone faintly calling at him.

"You're so damn stupid." but there was no way Kurt could hear him. His elf really was gone.

+

It was cold. Very cold. Logan didn't think limbo would be this damn cold. He knew Jean-Paul was flying around but was probably getting weak, and he was right when he heard the stumbling steps into the snow beside him.

Logan didn't want to say it but he didn't know if he could go on, he couldn't stop Azazel. He couldn't avenge Kurt's honor and death. He couldn't get out of fucking limbo.

He remembers falling but he remembers even more being held, tightly. A three fingered hand around his back, sitting him up and Logan remembers even more clearly what followed.

"Elf?"

"Yes it's me mein freund."

Logan remembers reaching up, placing a hand on Kurt's face with his claws out and pulling the blue mutant who he thought was dead down into a kiss. Everything was still and Logan remembers not feeling cold anymore, he pulled back and watched Kurt lick his lips.

"You're beautiful." Logan says before he can stop himself.

Kurt tilts his head.

"You heard me dammit."


End file.
